


I Am NOT A Damaged Teen!!

by Cherry_Bombshell (SixofCrowsBabies)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Multi, Probably Crack, Texting, Yes I put Cheryl and Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/Cherry_Bombshell
Summary: Cheryl decides to start some pandemonium and put Archie, Betty, Jughead, Kevin, Veronica, and herself in a group chat together.Also see:Probably crack





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Riverdale, but I didn’t really have any ideas or think that I could do a fic for it, then this popped into my head literally 5 seconds ago so I’m doing it.

Cheryl started Chat

 

Cheryl-what’s up bitches

 

Kevin-why would you do this to me

 

Kevin-I HAVE HOMEWORK CHERYLLL

 

Betty-Guys my mom is gonna take my phone if I get too many texts...

 

Cheryl-lol sucks for you

 

Archie-so who’s in this?

 

Cheryl-You, Betty, gay guy, damaged teen, and Veronica

 

Veronica-surprised you didn’t insult me there, Cheryl

 

Cheryl-want me to?

 

Kevin-I am living for the tension here

 

Betty-I’m literally eating dinner right now can you guys chill

 

Cheryl-no Betty we cannot

 

Kevin-oh no my phone’s about to die!

 

Archie-I only have 1 bar of wifi 

 

Cheryl-some bitch is leaving me on read

 

Veronica-I can’t even shop online because that stupid loading symbol is there

 

Jughead-and here we have the four horsemen of the apocalypse 

 

Betty-Death, famine, war, and persilence...and they’re in order too!

 

Jughead-;)

 

Archie-did I just see Jughead Jones send a winking emoji? 

 

Jughead-no. 

 

Kevin-okay phew I plugged my phone in okay you can keep talking now

 

Cheryl-oh great. 

 

Kevin-I know we don’t like each other Ice Queen but we can still be civil and make fun of everyone else together

 

Cheryl-no. 

 

Archie-how did you get all of our numbers anyways?

 

Cheryl-I have resources

 

Veronica-what did you do, kidnap all our parents and make them give it up or something? 

 

Betty-well I’m pretty sure we all have each other’s...I mean I have all of yours

 

Kevin-I only had Betty, Archie, and Veronica before this

 

Kevin-I didn’t even know who started it until I saw the first text

 

Archie-I’m trying to walk my dog I can’t text like this

 

Cheryl-then don’t 

 

Veronica-well maybe he wants to be in the conversation 

 

Jughead-don’t know why.

 

Jughead-I can see you in your room anyways you’re not walking your dog

 

Kevin-OH SNAP

 

Kevin-he got busttedd

 

Archie-how can you see that I’m in my room

 

Betty-because he’s at my house and you can’t seem to close your curtains 

 

Kevin-jaehdhjbdjsdjjJhsjdjdkKaoePP

 

Cheryl-please shut it

 

Archie-hey guys I just wrote a new song 

 

Archie-I might perform it at the talent show in a few weeks at the record store

 

Cheryl-do you take requests?

 

Archie-sure! 

 

Cheryl-I request for you to shut up. 

 

Kevin-JhshebJbdbDwjUndhS

 

Betty-Kev are you okay? 

 

Kevin-I am MORE than okay!

 

Kevin-the DRAMA!

 

Archie-may as well call this the damaged teens chat

 

Cheryl-I am NOT a damaged teen!!

 

Archie-told you. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AS BETTY IS SEEING IT FROM HER PHONE. THATS WHY THATS THEIR CONTACT NAMES. JUST HAD TO CLEAR THAT UP. I wasn’t going to add another chapter, but now I think I’ll keep this going for a little...or maybe a lot, depends on my mood. Please comment suggestions for what I should write!

Cherry-Did you guys see the new update??

 

Archiekins-yeah it shows our contact names instead of what we put in our profile

 

Roni-Oh god no

 

Roni-I sure wonder what Cheryl’s contact for me is

 

Cherry-don’t worry, it’s just Little Mafia Princess

 

Kev-lol nice

 

Cherry-I know

 

Juggie :)-I don’t have contact names for you all, I literally just have your real names

 

Betty-Why not?

 

Juggie :)-Would you have liked to see that, Betts?

 

Betty-Is that your contact name for me?

 

Juggie :)-Yes. 

 

Kev-Swoon!

 

Cherry-that’s cute and all, but why would you only have a contact name for Betty?

 

Kev-because she’s his gf, duh 

 

Roni-guys I’m trying to sleep

 

Cherry-You need it

 

Archiekins-is it bad that I pictured her doing that hand on hip, then a little head shake thing?

 

Cherry-that’s exactly what I did

 

Roni-wow Archie good job

 

Kev-the sarcasm

 

Kev-first Jug, now you, I can’t deal with this sarcasm overload 

 

Betty-I don’t know why you and Cheryl don’t date honestly (laughing emoji)

 

Kev-Betty you betray me so 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment thoughts and suggestions. Again, this is from Betty’s phone, mostly because I couldn’t really think of a name for her and I wanted those super cute couple names they would have in their phones ;). Enjoy!

Kev-is anyone awake?

 

Roni-oh

 

Cheryl-my god.

 

Betty-Kev why would you do that

 

Kev-i dunno

 

Archie-guys I have a big game tomorrow I need sleep

 

Betty-We all do. 

 

Cheryl-it’s not like I need my beauty sleep or anything, but I would like some anyways.

 

Archie-Cheryl why do you always end your texts in periods?

 

Roni-Because she speaks in periods.

 

Roni-always, “My brother died.” “I’m very rich.” “I always look sassy as hell.” 

 

Cherry-Well, she’s not wrong

 

Roni-see? I bet she looks sassy right now

 

Kev-those lips were made for looking sassy

 

Roni-ooh-ooh

 

Archie-For someone who doesn’t want to be up, you’re sure up a lot, Romi

 

Archie-RONI

 

Cherry-lol

 

Kev-:) ;) 

 

Betty-I ship this so much now

 

Betty-Kev maybe you can just pretend you’re bi for a bit so that you and Cheryl can date because this is too cute to not happen

 

Juggie :)-Way too cute.

 

Archie-Jug I thought you weren’t awake

 

Juggie :)-As if I would miss the beginning of a wonderful relationship between Kevin Keller and Cheryl Blossom. 

 

Kev-WE ARE NOT GETTING INTO A RELATIONSHIP!!!

 

Betty-geez Kev it’s a joke

 

Juggie :)-or is it?

 

Juggie :)-;)

 

Roni-Cher’s been unusually quiet during this discussion 

 

Kev-did you just...

 

Betty-call her Cher?

 

Roni-...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how long this is going to go on, I lose motivation for long things quickly, but hopefully it’ll go on for a while, I really like writing it. Please comment thoughts and ideas and enjoy!

Kev-Cher

 

Kev-how do you get ur lips so full

 

Cherry-Did you just call me Cher?

 

Kev-ANSWER THE QUESTION.

 

Cherry-IDK I was kinda...born like this?

 

Archiekins-Kev why do you even care?

 

Kev-why are there so many questions in the chat rn?

 

Roni-KEVIN

 

Juggie :)-Kevin please just answer the question.

 

Kev-okay fine 

 

Kev-well uh i mean her lips are the closest to perfection you will ever get and i was jus wondering her secret

 

Roni-did you just call _Cheryl’s_ lips perfection? 

 

Kev-yes

 

Cherry-I’m flattered and all but we are all in class right now and if my parents hear that I am texting you all in class I will never get my phone back

 

Cherry-They don’t even care about texting in class they care about texting _you all_ in class.

 

Betty-I have been trying so hard to ignore you but it’s very difficult

 

Kev-well school’s over now so we can text all we want!

 

Roni-NO.

 

Archiekins-I have football practice...

 

Cherry-it can wait, Archiekins

 

Cherry-this is more important 

 

Roni-I look good as hell today but this is slowly wearing away at it

 

Cherry-You think you look good today?

 

 Cherry sent Photo

 

Cherry-that’s good as hell

 

Kev-oh snap

 

Kev-she ain’t lyin

 

Betty-is it bad that I ship Kev and Cheryl?

 

Juggie :)-At least you didn’t call her Cher. 

 

Betty-Aw, are you glad you’re not gonna lose me?

 

Juggie :)-Yes.

 

Kev-you guys already know what Im gonna say 

 

Cherry-swoon

 

Roni-okay I officially ship it now


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget your comments, and I hope you enjoy!

Roni-Hey Cheryl 

 

Roni-what’s your bra size

 

Kev-um WHAT

 

Cherry-Why do you ask??

 

Roni-I’m ordering the shirts for cheer and I have to get the sizes

 

Cherry-I’ll tell you in private

 

Kev-aw but we all wanted to know

 

Juggie :)-I didn’t!

 

Betty-Yay, Juggie’s loyal :) 

 

Roni-Betty

 

Roni-what’s yours

 

Betty-You already know!

 

Roni-I know I just wanted to embarrass you

 

Archiekins-Roni your mean

 

Cherry-Nah

 

Cherry-She knows how to have fun. 

 

Kev-oh

 

Betty-my god

 

Cherry-I. Didn’t. Mean. It. Like. That. 

 

Roni-Plus we already ship Kevin and Cheryl

 

Cherry-Do not!

 

Archiekins-we were kinda wondering

 

Archiekins-I mean neither of you guys have really protested it

 

Archiekins-for a while

 

Juggie :)-Well, I’m sure Kevin doesn’t mind

 

Cherry-Lol he wishes

 

Cherry shared Photo

 

Kev-dang girl

 

Roni-guyysss

 

Betty-Aw I ship it so much

 

Cherry-My freaking god. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw Titanic today for the first time(don’t judge me I’m young)and got this idea recently. And I’ve been getting comments and love on this and I love it so much so thank you guys! Enjoy!

Betty-GUYS I just watched Titanic!!

 

Betty-It’s so romantic!!

 

Juggie :)-Does it remind you of us?

 

Betty-No Juggie, you’re not dead...

 

Juggie :)-Says who?

 

Roni-This is cute and all but Betts I have been trying to text you for hours and the first thing you do is get on this chat

 

Kev-geez veronica someone’s angry today

 

Juggie :)-She’s perpetually angry.

 

Roni-And now I have to go to Archie’s so I can’t talk

 

Cherry-Ooh-ooh, going to Archie’s?

 

Roni-How Come she just pops up whenever something interesting happens?

 

Kev-me and her are alike

 

Kev-we are drawn to drama

 

Cherry-Yeah! Duh.

 

Archiekins-do you want me to put you all on do not disturb?!

 

Cherry-Yes please.

 

Betty-Juggie come over I wanna reenact Titanic

 

Roni-Like the scene where he draws her naked?

 

Cherry-Or where they have sex in a car? 

 

Cherry-I mean I know your parents have cars but good luck trying to sneak away...

 

Betty-OH MY GOD STOP

 

Betty-I meant the “I’m flying” part and stuff like that!

 

Kev-is he coming over?

 

Kev-give us DETAILS Elizabeth

 

Cherry-Ooh he pulled out the government name

 

Kev-BETTY

 

Betty-OKAY yes we are meeting at the park, AWAY FROM CARS AND ART SUPPLIES

 

Cherry-It’s late you know...

 

Kev-Very late...

 

Betty-Okay maybe we’ll have a sleepover afterwards but my house has plenty of bedrooms where we can sleep separately! 

 

Cherry-Honey you know you are sexually charged right now

 

Cherry-But we won’t judge you. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I do the motel thing in a make pretend game me and my friend play, yes we are probably a little old for that but oh well.

Cherry-Hey guys

 

Cherry-I have an idea

 

Cherry-So, one person, which will be me, rents a motel room, the cheaper the better, and everyone gathers in it and we just chill in a motel room and play truth or dare or something

 

Betty-That sounds fun!!

 

Kev-totally

 

Betty-Okay me and Jug are in, where should we meet? 

 

Cherry-Well, there’s only one motel in town, so go to that one

 

Betty-Okay :)

 

Archiekins-I’ll ask my dad

 

Archiekins-ok he said yes! I’ll go

 

Roni-Why would you guys actually want to spend the night in a gross, cheap motel and stay up doing stuff you could just do at home?

 

Cherry-Okay Veronica’s in 

 

Cherry-I’m in room 22

 

Betty-Why didn’t you wait for us?

 

Cherry-Because a bunch of teenagers getting a motel room with no adults is a just a little bit suspicious

 

Cherry-Don’t you think, Betty?

 

Betty-Ohhh

 

Betty-Right

 

Archiekins-do we really look like the sort who would do that?

 

Kev-yes

 

Cherry-Yes.

 

Cherry-God it took you guys so long!

 

Roni-Why are you texting we’re right here

 

Kev-bc texting is better than actual communication 

 

Cherry-Duh.

 

Kev-(weird French accent thing)Tventy Minutes Laytair

 

Betty-Kev that was like four hours we were playing truth or dare forever

 

Cherry-Wasn’t that fun!

 

Betty-Yeah it was!

 

Kev-Betty what have you done to Jug

 

Kev-he hasn’t texted in this thing in like forever

 

Cherry-He communicates through Betty now.

 

Juggie :)-I am right here Cheryl

 

Betty-Ssh Juggie focus on the fact that I am right next to you and we are currently under a drawing of mistletoe drawn by Kevin

 

Juggie :)-Why you little...

 

Juggie :)-Betty Cooper I love you

 

Chery-Ooh-ooh...

 

Kev-(same voice)Theree Hours Laytair

 

Betty-Cheryl I’m still bitter over you making me and Jug sleep on the rug

 

Betty-Oh hey that rhymes

 

Kev-well i got the wood floor so

 

Kev-at least you guys have a rug

 

Kev-and you’re together...(smirking emoji face)

 

Betty-Oh my god Kev

 

Cherry-Well, I paid for this thing, I gotta have the bed! 

 

Kev-hey Cherry

 

Kev-you’re alone up there right 

 

Cherry-Yes...

 

Kev-can I join you?

 

Kev-not like that it’s just that i would like to sleep in an actual bed 

 

Cherry-Fine

 

Kev-yay!

 

Archiekins-well at least me and Roni have the other bed

 

Roni-Yep

 

Roni-Hey did you guys notice that there’s a couch in the corner

 

Juggie :)-WHAT


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I have literally done I think 4 chapters today, but I’m a fast writer so...anways don’t forget to comment and enjoy!

Kev-you know guys sometimes I just...

 

Roni-Oh here we go again

 

Kev-...wanna run away and never look back, taking only my car with no license plate, and just travel where I please, adopting a new identity 

 

Cherry-Yeah

 

Cherry-Sometimes I dream of leaving for a big city and becoming a lingerie model 

 

Kev-you could totally do that

 

Archiekins-I honestly want to become a musician and travel, record albums, stuff like that

 

Betty-Right now I think it would just be nice to settle down with Juggie and we would both be writers and live in the burbs in a perfect little house

 

Juggie :)-Me too, Betts, me too

 

Roni-Well now that we’re all talking about our life fantasies I guess I wanna be rich and famous again and have nice things and live in a town with more than one hotel and less than one motel 

 

Cherry-Wow

 

Betty-Thanks Roni

 

Juggie :)-Thanks. 

 

Cherry-Anyways I’m too tired for this today

 

Kev-but it’s like 1 in the afternoon

 

Cherry-During the weekend! 

 

Cherry-Plus

 

Cherry-Remember last night...

 

Roni-OMG that sounds so suggestive Cheryl

 

Cherry-Well maybe I am a suggestive person Veronica

 

Cherry-You ever think about that Veronica?

 

Cherry sent Photo 

 

Roni-Why you little...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments! I’m currently smiling like a dope. And I think I’ll continue this for a while...I mean I was already planning to do so but I just woke up and realized that I have a ton of ideas, so it’ll probably continue. Enjoy!

Cherry-Aw Betty, you and Jughead were so cute together

 

Cherry-All curled up on the couch and stuff

 

Kev-thanks for letting me sleep in the bed Cherry

 

Roni-Aw, you have a nickname for her

 

Archiekins-why are we up so early?

 

Cherry-Because I decide when we wake up and I can decide by texting and once I start texting usually I don’t stop until we have had a successful conversation, so when I wake up, everyone wakes up, whether you like it or not

 

Roni-Except for Betty and Jug over there

 

Kev-they’re still spooning

 

Betty-lol aren’t we cute

 

Cherry-KEVIN I SEE YOU

 

Kev-sorry...

 

Kev-OMG NOO ITS RAINING

 

Cherry-According to Motel Scene, which is what we’re doing, Rules, if it’s rainy, we gotta stay

 

Archiekins-who made this up anyways?

 

Cherry-My friends and I played this when we were preteens

 

Cherry-Of course we didn’t go to a real motel, we just went to a spare bedroom and pretended that it was a motel 

 

Kev-we all look so cute when we’re sleepy

 

Kev-except for maybe veronica 

 

Roni-And you

 

Kev-what? Are you kidding me? I look adorable rn

 

Cherry-Yeah he kinda does.

 

Archiekins-Cheryl I saw you blush as you were typing that

 

Kev-aww thx Cheery

 

Kev-I meant Cherry

 

Kev-I mean it’s not like you’re not cheery or anything it’s just that it’s not exactly what I would call your first trait

 

Roni-Aw I saw him blushing as he typed that too

 

Roni-Guys

 

Roni-Let’s play truth or dare


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not 4 chapters today, but who knows(shrug). Please comments ideas and thoughts and enjoy!

Cherry sent Photo

 

Cherry-OMG NOO!!

 

Cherry-THAT WASNT MEANT FOR YOU

 

Kev-ooh Cherry who you sexting

 

Cherry-NOT YOU!!

 

Roni-Well it’s definitely not Kev, so my money’s on Arch

 

Cherry-No.

 

Cherry-Way.

 

Roni-And by the way Cheryl, you never told me your bra size for the shirts

 

Cherry-Why do you need to know my bra size??

 

Cherry-Like my shirt size is a small so??

 

Roni-Well what are your measurements 

 

Cherry-(eye rolling emoji face)

 

Cherry-33-24-34

 

Roni-I only needed the top but okay

 

Kev-why are we being so mean to Cherry today 

 

Kev-I mean come on that picture would make a killer poster 

 

Archiekins-well yeah a porn poster!!

 

Kev-(shrug emoji)

 

Cherry-I’m never living this down

 

Juggie :)-No you’re not. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about having no writing yesterday! But hopefully I’ll be making up for lost time soon. And I’m going back to school tomorrow, so that sucks, but maybe it’ll get me some inspiration. Please comment and enjoy!

Kev-guys I met this really cute guy today

 

Kev-and he’s nice too

 

Betty-Good for you Kev!

 

Kev-we’re going to the movies now so shut up please

 

Cherry-I’m at the country club rn so yeah shut up please

 

Archiekins-but we don’t have a country club in Riverdale

 

Cherry-We go out of town for it

 

Archiekins-oh

 

Betty-That sucks

 

Cherry-Yeah, but at least I won’t run into anybody I know

 

Roni-I got a freaking B on my paper

 

Roni-I’m so pissed

 

Cherry-Awww, Little Mafia Princess got an above average grade on her paper

 

Roni-Oh shut it Cheryl

 

Roni-We all know you get less than Bs

 

Cherry-True

 

Cherry-It’s not important so why bother??

 

Betty-And your parents let you get away with that?!

 

Cherry-They don’t think it’s important either (shrug)

 

Betty-OMG can we trade parents for a day?? Anyone??

 

Juggie :)-Well, my Dad is in jail, Cheryl’s parents are rich entitled psychos, Kevin’s Dad has wrongly imprisoned mine and several other people and is just a jerk, Veronica’s Dad is a criminal who has messed up countless people’s lives, Betty’s Mom is a control freak and junior psycho, and Archie’s Dad is a supportive parent who has sacrificed a lot of things for him and rarely gets mad

 

Juggie :)-I know which one I’d choose

 

Kev-whoa

 

Kev-that just

 

Kev-got sad quickly

 

Kev-but Im on a date right now so who cares!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a lot of chapters today, might not, but I can probably guarantee that I’ll write at least one chapter per day during the school week. I’m currently writing this on the bus(my seat partner doesn’t care).

Cherry-So guys

 

Cherry-What’s on your wishlist?

 

Juggie :)-I’m a simple man

 

Juggie :)-Some free dinner and my Betts

 

Betty-Aww

 

Kev-IDK I think my boyfriends gonna take me out for lunch or something and we’re gonna but each other donuts on Christmas 

 

Roni-I maybe want some clothes or jewelry 

 

Archiekins-I want some new guitar picks, new straps, a time keeper of some kind, toys for my dog, maybe some snacks or something...

 

Cherry-Geez Archiekins, greedy much? 

 

Cherry-I want new lingerie, clothes, a diamond ring, this cute tiara that’s a limited edition of 500, cute Loubs and Ferregamos, lipsticks, foundations, eyeshadows, more lingerie...

 

Betty-I don’t really know what I want

 

Betty-Maybe just a nice date ;)

 

Cherry-That’s a hint, Juggie

 

Cherry-So guys

 

Cherry-My parents aren’t home. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so meant to write this yesterday, but then I was getting my nails done for like an hour and then I was tired. Anyways, here’s the hopefully very satisfying conclusion to the cliffhanger I posted yesterday.

Archiekins-so you’re inviting us to a sleepover

 

Archiekins-ALL of us

 

Archiekins-at your house

 

Kev-sounds fun

 

Cherry-I’ll see you all at seven. 

 

Betty-So we’re not gonna get caught?? 

 

Cherry-Relax, my parents aren’t home

 

Cherry-Plus it’s not like we’re doing anything that’s trouble-worthy

 

Betty-Okay, I’m in

 

Betty-If anyone asks, I’m at Veronica or Kevin’s

 

Betty-My parents would have problems with everyone else here

 

Juggie :)-I go where she goes, so I’m in 

 

Cherry-What about everyone else?

 

Archiekins-I’m coming

 

Archiekins-Should I bring my guitar for some serenading?

 

Cherry-NO

 

Kev-yea Ill come I guess

 

Kev-as long as we will stay up until past midnight and Cherry has lots of junk food stashed somewhere 

 

Cherry-Veronica?

 

Kev-and Veronica know that if you even try to refuse you will find yourself under immense peer pressure 

 

Roni-Okay, fine, I’m coming

 

Cherry-Yay!! 

 

Cherry-Wear your pjs

 

Archiekins-why?

 

Betty-Because that’s what girls do at sleepovers and you’re at a girl’s sleepover so

 

Archiekins-I don’t have pajamas I literally just sleep in my underwear 

 

Cherry-Again

 

Cherry-Wear your pajamas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do a one shot about the sleepover in another fanfic, mostly because I really wanna write this! It won’t be in text form, it’ll be like an actual story. Please help me think of pajamas for people(Cheryl’s gonna wear lingerie, but that’s all I know).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t update for like 3 days!! What?! I really did not have inspiration, but now it’s Friday afternoon and I’m happy!

Kev-its finally Friday guys

 

Roni-How has there literally been a week without anyone talking on this thing

 

Cherry-One time I was in a group chat and there was no activity from this one girl and it turns out she moved to another country and died and none of us knew

 

Kev-WTF Cheryl

 

Archiekins-ur like a death magnet

 

Betty-That’s literally so rude Archie

 

Cherry-So guys, are you coming to the pep rally?

 

Roni-Duh

 

Cherry-I wasn’t _asking you,_ Veronica

 

Archiekins-yeah I guess I will

 

Betty-Juggie says he’s coming

 

Kev-of course I’m coming

 

Kev-pep rallies are the best

 

Kev-remember that time in 6 grade when that teacher and student had a dance off and the teacher twerked on the student?

 

Betty-I remember that!

 

Cherry-It was like, right up on him too

 

Roni-What?? The frik?? So I could have moved here years ago and seen this instead of going to a boring private school??

 

Cherry-Yep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twerking teacher actually happened to me in sixth grade, there was a boy student and girl teacher having a dance off during the pep rally and she literally twerked on him. We went wild. Best pep rally ever. I didn’t ever have her in elementary or middle school and she left that year but I went up and congratulated her. Great job Ms. L.


End file.
